Memories
by cherries3365
Summary: What if Haruka and Ittoki had a small connection only Ittoki knew about from memory loss? Will there be love or creepiness?
1. Chapter 1

~Ringo POV~

"Hi, minna time too practice. Nanami-chan is already in the practice room!" I say.

"What are we practicing?" asked Ren-kun.

"Haruka's 7 new songs. That means solos, okay?" I answered "Have fun!"

~Haruka POV~

STARISH ran in.

"Did you compose one song each for us all, Nanami?" asked Ittoki-kun. "Hai… Why Ittoki-kun?" I say. "You looked very busy and you seemed to be running around a lot. Like you could never sit still. When did you have the time?" asked Syo-kun. "I... Uhh… Night time…" I say with my cheeks burning. "Little Lamb, when did you sleep?" Jinguji-san asks. "Well, I think I went to sleep at 3 am one night." I tell them. "Let's just practice, okay?" I ask. "Okay!" says everyone.

I start with Ittoki-kun's song. As I start to play my vision blurs. I continue playing with the timing off. Everyone looks at me strange.

"Oto-chan!" 'What? Who said that?' I think.

Ittoki-kun stops and stares at me as well as everyone else. I was still playing while I was looking at the blurry keys. By that time I wasn't even sure if I was playing the right song. I couldn't even hear it.

"Oto-chaaaan, can we please play at the park?" that voice again.

By that time the singers of QAURTET NIGHT came in to hear the music. "Ehh...Seriously?" said Kotobuki-senpai. They gawked at me just like STARISH.

"Yes, yes I will play with you Nana-chan." said a voice like someone's I know. "Let's go!" I'm not even in the Master Course practice room anymore, all I see is a park. STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT aren't there either. This park is the one I was at before the auditions for Saotome Gauken.

"Let's play!" says a little girl and tugs on another little boy's arm. The girl tugging on the boy's arm looks like me when I was small. "Hai, hai. I'm coming Nana-chan!" the boy says. Nana-chan? That's only vaguely familiar.

The boy looks like a little Ittoki-kun. He has red hair and red eyes. But what was I doing here when I was little? Oba-chan never took me to the city because of my frail health. Or was this the small park near my oba-chan's farm? It looked a lot like the one near Saotome Gauken. "Let's play Oto-chan!" said mini-Haruka. Wait, I used to call my best friend that. His name was something like Ittoki-kun's. That little boy hated me for some reason.

"-MI-SAN…NANAMI! LITTLE LAMB! HARU-CHAN! HARUKA! NANAMI-SAN!" STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT yell at me.

"Ugh…Why did Ittoki-kun stop?" I say not remembering I screwed up the timing and probably didn't finish the whole song since I was in La-La Land. There was an awkward silence when Kurosaki-senpai broke it. "Well, looks like your composer just went insane." "What do you mean in-? OHHHHH GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! Gomen Oto-chan" I say then realising what I said blushed and put my hands over my mouth. "Oto-chan…?" says everyone except Ittoki-kun. He just looked shocked.

"KYAAA! My heeead! It hurts!" I shout in pain. Then I remember. That park. That boy. What happened… My first crush… is Ittoki-kun.

I saw a man who looked suspicious when I was playing. Oto-chan had to go but this park was right outside oba-chan's home so it was okay she had said. The man grabbed my arm and said "Come with me and I'll get you a puppy…" "NO I DON'T WANT A PUPPY FROM YOU! KYAAA!" then he dragged me to his car and hit me over the head with something hard and heavy. "Argh!" I said crying in pain. Then Oto-chan came after hearing me scream and said "I will call the police if you touch her!" Then I blacked out.

I had then woken in a small white room. 'A hospital' I thought 'What am I doing here?' A little red haired boy was staring at me. He was pretty cute. "Who are you?" I had asked. He suddenly burst into tears and ran out screaming "IT'S TRUE! IT'S ALL TRUE!"

I woke on the floor of the practice room in the lap of Ittoki-kun.

"Ugh… I need to speak to oba-chan" I say. I got up stumbling over a person (probably Ittoki-kun) and collapsed on another person. "Wa? OH GOMEN HIJIRIKAWA-SAN!" I yell. Woops. Wrong move, when I was shouting sorry at Hijirikawa-san my vision blurred again.

'Nana-chan! Nana-chaaaaaaan!' that was probably Oto-chan.

I slept as soon as little red head left the hospital room crying. When I woke old people were next to me. "Who are you?" I had asked. "Oh, I'm your oba-chan, this is your mum and dad." said 'oba-chan' "You have frail health and has a friend who you call Oto-chan. He was the red haired boy. But you shouldn't worry too much about him. He won't talk to you again, in fact he hates you." My parents nodded in agreement.

"Your name is Nanami Haruka." Was the last I heard when a familiar voice said "Nanami-san, please wake up."  
"Ah…? Where is Ittoki-kun?" I ask Ichinose-san. "I'm here, Nanami" Ittoki-kun spoke softly. I got up with the help of Shinomiya-san. "Are you alright?" asked Cecil-san. "H-hai, I'm fine C-Cecil-san." I walked -stumbled- over to Ittoki-kun. I hugged him tightly while everyone probably shot jealous looks at him. "Gomen, I didn't even remember you." I say whilst crying. "Gomenasai, Gomenasai!" Ittoki-kun hugs me back. "I'm so happy you remembered me, but why did you never talk to me when you were out of the hospital?" He asks. "They all lied to me saying that you hated me, I'm truly sorry, I really am." Tears pour out my eyes and down my face. I forgot about everyone and said "You were my first crush." Oto-chan blushes.

~Narrator POV~

As Haruka and Otoya embrace tightly, everyone just looks like someone died. "You were my first crush" they all heard. "OHMIGAWD" was their looks after hearing that.

~END~

Well that was it. It was actually meant to be a bit longer but I ran out of ideas :P. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

I wanted to make another chapter for fun, so I did. There will be more chapters. See you in the next chapter :P

* * *

**_~Memories Chapter 2 Otoya POV~_**

Everyone that witnessed **_that_** promised to keep it a secret. They promised because Haruka looked so happy and I mean really happy. We are kind of going out; we just haven't had a 'first date.' It sounds crazy, I know. But Haruka's been focusing on confronting her Oba-chan about it. She's very nervous and just breaks down when she thinks about. When I mean break down, I mean gets all dizzy, and cries. At one point she was so angry she balled her fists and then they went white. That's crazy at Haruka's level. I have never seen her get that angry before. She even stood up to **_Camus!_** That's crazy! Camus said 'you peasants need to stop answering back!' and Haruka slammed her hands down and was all like 'Don't talk to them like that, Count Princess!' We were all shocked and she ran to the girl's dorm. She calmed down and apologised but everyone was still really shocked. Today was the day Haruka talked to her oba-chan.

**_~Haruka's POV~_**

I walked up the steps holding Oto-chan's hand. I think I might call him Oto-kun, because Oto-chan sounds childish. Anyway! What am I going to say? I walked in the house without knocking.

"I'm back Oba-chan!" I shout as I hold Oto-kun's hand tighter. Oba-chan comes around with a big smile on her face.

"Haru-chan and Ittoki-kun! You came to visit! How wonderful! Would you like some tea?" she says.

"Uh, no thanks. How about you, Oto-kun?" I ask him.

"No thank you, Miss Nanami." He says.

"So I have a feeling you got your memories back?" she asks.

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Yes, I have oba-chan."

"Are you two dating?" she asks.

"Yes." Oto-kun simply stated.

"Oh, Oba-chan, why did you tell me in the hospital that Oto-kun hated me?"

"Come on you two, it's a long story. We'll sit on the couch." She says. We sat on the couch.

"Your mother and father thought this was Ittoki-kun's fault. They thought if he hadn't of left you alone you might not have gotten hurt and lost your memories. They thought that this was his entire fault. I tried to say that I said it was okay that she was at the park, in the middle of the day because it was just around the corner. They just didn't listen. Your parents told me if you see Ittoki-kun again she will take you back to the city. I knew that was bad for your health, so I did everything I could to get you two not to see each other. By that rare chance of meeting him at Saotome Gauken and becoming his composer for the band was fate. I'm telling you it was fate. There couldn't have been a better meeting." She finished.

"So you're all for us being together?" asked Oto-kun.

"Yes! Of course! 1000%! I'm supporting you!" she said. "Now you just need to tell your parents."

I gawked. This was going to be very hard. I mean my mum and dad hate the boys. She finds their singing terrible and says they look like a unicorn threw up on them. Dad doesn't like them because I said there's a possibility they are in love with me.

**_~Time skip! ~_**

"GUYS!" I sprinted into the practice room.

"My parents are coming in an hour!" they looked like they don't care.

"My mum and dad hate you people!" That got their attention.

"They are sophisticated and judge people easily. They are business people and very uptight. That might sound the complete opposite of me but that's because my oba-chan is carefree." I say.

"Wait, why don't they like us?" asked Ittoki-kun.

"My mum said your singing is terrible and you look like a unicorn threw up on you. You are too carefree and couldn't give a damn when it comes down to it. My dad doesn't like you because I said you guys might be in love with me and my dad threw a fit because he doesn't want anything to happen to me. Another thing, Hijirikawa-san and Jinguji-san they don't think that bad of you because you come from sophisticated families. They will probably like you because the companies are close." I said really quickly.

"What do you mean companies?" asked Hijirikawa-san.

"My parents are CEO's of the Asian Apple Branch. Do you know the American company, Apple Inc.?" I ask.

"Yes" they said.

"My parents created the Asian Apple Branch. That means the distribute them to all of Asia. That means they create Asian versions of the Apple products and new products too. They created the iPad. What I mean by companies is the Hijirikawa and the Jinguji group are going Asian Apple Branch with their technology." I explain.

"OH WOW HARUKA THAT'S AWESOME!" shout Syo-kun.

"Please look a little sophisticated." I plead.

"Hai!" they chorus and ran out of the room.

**_~Time skip! ~_**

My parents walk in looking very sophisticated. Dad has a black suit and a blue neck with a crisp white shirt. My mum is in a suit jacket with a white shirt. She has black pencil skirt on with white stripes down the side. She has an orange heart pendant that accents her eyes.

"Hello! Haruka how are you?" my mum says.

"I'm good how about you?" I ask.

"I'm fantastic!" she shouts.

"I need to introduce you to some people, mum and dad. Let me just go and get them."

"Hai!" I ran to the boys dorms as soon as they answer.

I bang on all the doors really loudly.

"THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE HERE!" I yell.

They run out looking nice and come down with me.

"Mum, dad. These are my friends. These 4 people are Camus, Kotobuki Reiji, Kurosaki Ranmaru and Mikaze Ai. The other 7 are Jinguji Ren, Ichinose Tokiya, Hijirikawa Masato, Aijima Cecil, Kurusu Syo and It-."  
"Honey, we know who the red-haired boy is. He is Ittoki Otoya." said Dad.

"Are you mad?" I ask gently.

"Yes." They stated simply.

"I knew this would happen. Mum and Dad you can't stop me from being with them. I compose for them and I'm pretty sure I don't care if you want me to leave because I love these guys with all my heart. You can't break the bonds of love." I say.

My parents look shocked.

"Nanami Haruka, you are coming home to take over the family business!" say my parents.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, Haruka might be to pissed in this chapter, also might not have a lot of conversations with some characters. It was really late when I published this chapter. See you in the next chapter! :P

* * *

~Memories Ch. 3 Haruka POV~

"You're kidding….right?" I ask.

"Nope, you are coming back. Your friends automatically seem like a bad influence." said Dad.

"You don't even know these people! Camus's a count! A COUNT! You can't get any more sophisticated than that! Ai acts like he swallowed Google! He knows the definition of 'sophisticated'. Masato is old fashioned and nice. I find him more sophisticated than YOU! Ren is sophisticated, same with Tokiya! Otoya is sophisticated when he needs to be! Same with Syo, Natsuki, Reiji, Cecil and Ranmaru!" I was really angry. "You may be my parents but you can't take me away from my best friends! They're like my brothers!" I finished.

My parents also stood they're ground. "You're coming home to work at the company." They said flatly.  
"Did someone drug Haruka? She like called us all by our first names without honorifics and she's angry." asked Ren.

I heard Ren say that. I spin to face him. "My parents are mean and bossy. I don't like them and I hate the fact that they don't approve of you guys."

They all heard and looked shocked. I turn back. "No." and walked away in disgust.

~Masato POV~

Things just got awkward, but like hell was I going to admit that! I turned to Mr and Mrs Nanami. I stepped up to them,

"Hello, nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Nanami."

They eyed my suspiciously. "Please call me Kanou, Masato-san." Nanami-san's father said.

"Kanou-san. Would you and your wife like some tea?" I ask.

"Uh, sure. Also I'm Aoi, Masato-san." Nanami-san's mother said. I went over to pour some tea leaving the others stunned.

~Haruka POV~

I sneak around to listen to the conversation. Hijirikawa seems to be pouring tea.

"So you are the singers our rebellious daughter has talked about. Are you singers good enough not to make my ears bleed?" asked Dad. Ohhh, say that again, dad. I goddamn dare you.

"My data says we are all good singers. Solo and in groups." Mikaze said.

"Really, well I'd like to prove that theory, Google." said Dad. Nice nickname Dad.

"Fine then. QUARTET NIGHT, I will play POISON KISS on the piano and then Maji love 2000% for STARISH, got it?" They shook their heads. Hijirikawa came back.  
"So, we are going to sing to show your parents to let you stay?" I shook my head.

~Time Skip Piano~

"Alright, ready QUARTET NIGHT?" I ask.  
"Hai~!" they chorused.

**_~POISON KISS by QUARTET NIGHT~_**

_Give in to temptation_

_ My promise to you_

_ I'll rock you hard_

_ With my deep emotion_

_Koe wo kika sete..._

_ Kami wo nabi kase..._

_ Ah…Lesson of the night_

_ Slowly×2_

_ Yasashii hidari te_

_ Kara maru migi te_

_ Ai no yukiba wo_

_ Saga shite_

_Tokei wa hora mi nai furi shite_

_ Tsuite koi yo ari no mama_

_ Mune ni mimi wo atete mina yo_

_ Omae to no kyori ni kodou ga_

_ Feeling×3 __Ah..._

_Kuru wase tai poison kiss_

_ Rocking hard×2_

_ Toro kete poison kiss_

_ More and more...and_

_ Towa ni poison kiss_

_ Ah... __Kokoro no mama_

_ Atae you poison kiss_

_Love wo kanjiro_

_ Love ni moero_

_ Love wo shinjiro_

_ Love is all! Quartet Night_

_Uwa kuchibiru ni_

_ Noko shita itami_

_ Riraito kasa nete_

_ Game is starting_

_ Tsugi wa jouzu ni_

_ Senobi wo shiro yo_

_ Rojikku janai_

_ Itoshisa_

_Kotoba wa suku nai hou ga ii_

_ Saguri atte mitsu keru heart_

_ Toiki no love song...urumu hitomi_

_ Kika sete hoshii omae no uta_

_ Ready?×3 __Ah..._

_Aru ga mama ni poison kiss_

_ Wanna be U×2_

_ Nura shite poison kiss_

_ Ride on×2_

_ Motto poison kiss_

_ Ah... __Yureru hada ni_

_ Zutto poison kiss_

_Love wo kanjiro_

_ Love ni moero_

_ Love wo shinjiro_

_ Love is all! Quartet Night_

My parents had the exact same expressionless face. "Serious? That didn't get to you at all?" I ask them.

"Yep. Absolutely. Hated. It~" dad sung the end. I think my ears are bleeding from dad's little song. I'm surprised Ranmaru kept his cool, like seriously.

"Alright, my boys are next! Let's show them!" I yell.

STARISH get into position.

**_~Maji Love 2000% by STARISH~_**

_2000% (Hey!) Saikou na love (Get you!)_

_ Hajimaru yo (Jump!) Yes! Happy live (Shun! ×2)_

_ Omatase shi mashita_

_ Hoshi wo yozora e (We are ST RISH!)_

_ Ai wa shooting star! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

_I need you... __S..._

_ I feel you... __T..._

_ I miss you... __A..._

_ I kiss you... __R..._

_ I believe you... __I..._

_ I hold you... __S..._

_ I want you... __H..._

_ ST RISH Forever_

_Konna nimo hora_

_ Afure teru_

_ Give me_

_ Give me your love. Give me, ah..._

_1000% dake ja Mono tari nai_

_ Age mashou_

_ 2000% love (Love!)_

_Kimi ga uta ni_

_ Umare kawaru_

_ Koi wa_

_ Baku hatsu_

_ Dance & dance_

_Kikoe masu?_

_ Hora_

_ Mune no koe_

_ Sankyu_

_ Doki×2_

_ Waku×2 suruze!_

_ We are ST RISH 3. 2. 1. Let's go!_

_ Minna de tsuna garou_

_2000% (Hey!) Saikou na love (Get you!)_

_ Kimi to dake (Jump!) Yes! Happy pulse (Shun! ×2)_

_ Kakumei starlight_

_ Maji de suki dayo (Yes, we love you)_

_ Eien ni..._

_ Zenryoku zenkai de 2000% kimi no koto wo love you_

_ Ba-bang! Ja-jan! Love you _

They looked just as the same after POISON KISS.

"You're freaking kidding me, right? You can't look like that after the two best boy bands I've ever seen! That's not possible!" I yell.

"Haruka shut your goddamn mouth." Mum says.

"Wow. You people are freaking robots. Those songs were amazing and you tell her to shut her goddamn mouth? You still disapprove of them. Get out. I'm serious. She belongs here so get out." Ranmaru said on the edge of his patience.

"The deal was that she had to impress us with her singing friends or work at the company. No booting us out." said dad.

"Fine, I'll call my last hope HEAVENS." I say. STARISH looked shocked.

"Serious?" asked Tokiya.

"Do I look serious?" and I got my phone out and dialled Eiichi's number.

"Hey, composer girl what are you doing calling us?" Eiichi asked.

"Listen get to Shining Agency Master Course quickly. And when I mean quickly I mean as quick as possible. Buh-bye" and hang up.

5 minutes later they appear.

"What's up, Haruka-nee-chan?" asks Nagi.

"Oh look, more singing midgets." said dad. Mum snickers.

"You really want to go there, dad?" I threatened. He backed up.

"Midgets? What is this about?" asked Kira.  
"I need you to convince mum and dad so I can stay here and compose. I have to impress them with my singing friends, so here you are" I say.

"So you just wanted to start with the fire-power?" Eiichi.

"No. You guys were a last resort. We tried POISON KISS. No effect. Maji love 2000%. No effect. So the arrangement from the Utapri awards might work." I say.

"What are they goddamn robots or something. I mean when STARISH sung Maji Love 2000% it affected us so-" "Alright let's just sing." I interrupt Nagi.

**_~Heavens UtaPri Award Arrangement by Heavens~_**

(A/N so you're probably wondering. Where's the song? That's the thing. I can't find it and I'm not a quick writer to like copy it off of YouTube. Which would be almost impossible. I checked heaps of sites but I don't even know the name of the damn song! So sorry ^_^)

I swear if they haven't even changed their facial expressions, I will literally rearrange their faces. I look to mum and dad. Haven't even raised an eyebrow.  
"YOU'RE FREAKING SERIOUS! YOU AREN'T EVEN FAZED BY THIS AT ALL? I MEAN COME ON! THOSE PEOPLE WERE THE BEST SINGERS I KNOW? WHO DO YOU EXPECT ME TO KNOW?! THESE PEOPLE HAVE REAL TALENT AND IF YOUR'E JUST GOING TO JUDGE THEM AGAIN THEN I WILL NEVER EVER SEE YOU AGAIN! GODDAMN!" I yell.

"We hated every second of it." They said in unison.

"I have a few more tricks up my sleeve. Two infact." I say

"Who?" STARISH asks.

"Shining and Raging."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, if this chapter is al lover the place. It was really late and year 6 is a big pain in the butt. So enjoy the chapter, this sadly might be the last one. :P

* * *

~Chapter 4 Raging POV~

'Brrr! Brrr!'

"Heeelo, Raging Entertainment. What can I do for you?" asked a secretary.

"You could please put me onto Raging." said a pissed voice.

"Who are you, miss?" she asked.

"Ugh, Nanami *shudders* Haruka, composer for STARISH." The voice on the other line replied.

"Hai! You're speaking to Raging. Head of Raging Entertainment." I said.

"It's Nanami Haruka, come down to Shining Entertainment to sing a hit song. Be there in 5" said the girl and then she hung up.

~Shining POV~

'Brrr! Brrr!'

"Yeeeeesssss, thisss issss Shining."

"It's Nanami *another shudder* get to practice room 3 before I resign." And hangs up.

~Haruka POV~

"So you got them to come over?" asked Cecil.

"Yup. These are the last resort. If they don't do anything I'm going to give up on music. Seriously, my parents should have been emotionally moved 2 songs ago."

~Time skip 5 minutes~

"Alright we're here what's this about resigning?" asked Shining.

"If you two," I point fingers at them "don't emotionally move those two," and point a finger at my parents "I will give up on music." I say.

Raging and Shining look shocked. "Are they against you working in music?" asked Raging.

"My parents think STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT are bad influences. Mum reckons that a mystical creature threw up on them and dad doesn't like them coz he's over protective of his 'rebellious daughter'" I say stating the obvious. Mum kicks me in the shin and pulls on my hair. The boys seem to be holding back rage.

"You serious? You've got a Count and a freaking walking Google! Everyone else seems fine" said Shining. "Explain that to them" and I stick my middle finger up at my parents. It might not have been the best choice to because dad got up and slapped me.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL?!" I yell. The boys get closer to my parents with an evil grin on their faces.

They started murmuring to each other.

"Should we do it?"

"I don't know we might get arrested."

"Let's do it."

"We should call the cops for child abuse."

"Let's unleash a Satsuki on their asses."

"The muses are angry."

"Let's show them a bad influence."

"I think we should kick their asses for slapping Haruka, and then drive them away."

"I just got that on video; I wonder how the Twitterverse would react."

"Let's call my dad and make them break down the Asian Apple Branch."

"How about we vote? Who votes call the cops?" asked Tokiya. 9 hands out 14 went up. "Then it's settled, Ranmaru and Camus hold down Dad. Hijirikawa and I will hold down Mum."

"Oh, so hurting Haruka gets you going, eh?" said Dad escaping their grasp. He walked over to me and slapped me again. I fell to the ground, only to be picked up and kicked.

Ranmaru looked like he had had enough so… WHAM! He punched my dad and held him in a tight grasp.

"Haruka. Call the cops!" he yelled.

I whipped out my phone and dialled.

"Hello, Fire, Ambulance or Police?" a girl asked.

"Police please" I say in an urgent voice.

"What's the problem, ma'am?" asked a male as the call got forwarded.

"My parents are physically assaulting me." I say in a worried tone.

"Are you ok? How old are you?" he asks.

"17, and I'm kind of okay, I mean I did get slapped and kicked a few times." I reply

"What is your location?" he asks

"Shining Agency Master Course Dorms, Tokyo" I answer.

"Hai! We are on our way. Good bye" he said and hung up.

"Are they coming?" growled Syo.

"Yes." I put flatly.

"Haru-chan, don't do this, please! I'm begging you. Think of the company." Begged my mother as she struggled in Tokiya's tight grip.

"I will NEVER think of the company. Just you wait, mother *shudder* I will become an amazing composer for STARISH and you will not have the right to say proudly 'That's my Daughter'" I spat at her venom literally dripping from my voice. She flinched.

Sirens start to blare as police enter the dormitory. Mother whimpered, like I could care! She's the one who started this.

The press start to arrive as well seeing all the commotion around the dorms. I walk out and go see the police officer.

"Ma'am, what happened?" he asked.

"I was forced to join my parents company when they rejected me and my career I told them if they feel emotionally moved by a song I can stay if they don't, I go. They then crossed the line when they started to slap me, pull my hair, kick me and push me to the ground. That's when I called the police." I answered as cool as Masato.

"Arigato, ma'am. Goodbye" he walked away. As I turned people holding camera swarmed me. I had had enough so I tried to push my way through the people.

"Ma'am, tell me your experience!"

"Who saved you out of the people there?"

"Miss, are you dating one of the members of STARISH?"

"Do you read our newspaper?"

"Miss, please tell me what happened?"

*click* *click* *click* Photos of me were taken left, right and centre. Them a strong arm pulled me away. I remember this touch. Meaningful, yet kind and considerate.

I then got pulled into Ittoki-kun's arms. "Arigato, Ittoki-kun!" I say and start t


End file.
